moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysidora Autumnleaf
Lysidora is a fairly young Ren'dorei witch. Even though she specializes in fel and void magic, she maintains an interest in every school of practice. Appearance As a blood elf, Lysidora was very pale and had slightly wavy hair that was almost white. Although somewhat long, it was kept in a bun. Upon transformation, Her hair took on a deep blue-violet colour, and her skin attained an indigo coloration. Also, a pair of thin tentacles had sprouted from behind her ears. Those tentacles are dark, but their tip emits a constant and somewhat dim violet glow. In general, her frame is quite thin. She has a natural feminine shape to her body and is definitely not flat, but nobody would describe her as "curvy". Her proportions are quite modest. She doesn't seem to do any heavy physical work, and nobody, not even civilians, would be intimidated by her frame. In fact, take her magic away and she'd probably be weaker than the average peasant. She keeps her hair loose, but it's still slightly wavy and rather bulky. The way she styles it emphasizes this look. She has no tattoos, scars, or piercings; not even earrings. When she became a void elf, her nails darkened to a purple shade that is almost black. Her fingernails are long and somewhat pointy. She also appears to have dark eye makeup, but that might just be part of her mutation, rather than cosmetics. Lysidora is almost always seen wearing her favourite robe, depicted in the artwork. It is mostly purple, has dull silver trims and violet adornments, though she also has an identical one that is mostly dark olive and brown. The upper part is a corset, though it's not an individual part; it's attached to the robe itself. The skirt and sleeves are adorned with crescent moon symbols. She wears no other garment: no gloves, and is barefoot. Her hands are slender with thin, delicate fingers. Her fingernails are long and slightly pointed. Her feet share the same traits; her ankles are also thin; her ankle bones very prominent and visible in contrast. If she is in a forest, her hands will most likely be dirty from picking and handling plantlife; her feet almost never pristine. Her favourite robe exposes her upper chest and shoulders. Her collarbones are very apparent, as well as her shoulder blades, from the back. For a long time, she carried with herself a living wood staff that seemed to twist and squirm of its own accord. The wood on the shaft was naturally purple, with some traces of green. At the tip, from within, through the wood's grain, a green light emanated. This area of the staff was sharp, with pointed protrusions, and seemed to also irradiate faintly glowing yellow-green spores. After some time, this staff was further empowered and reshaped into a more elaborate design, with the aid of an unknown Kaldorei. Both ends have crescent-shaped metal adornments, the upper one being considerably larger. Floating within it rests a robust crescent moonstone, giving off a cyan glow. Various leaves sprouted from the staff's wood. It also has a handle that matches her robe's colour scheme. It no longer irradiates any sort of green light from the wood; its energy contained within. Though if one makes a cut in the wood, it will shine through. Such a staff probably makes many druids jealous - or angry - believing that it's wasted on her, as she is incapable of using it in spellcasting. She seems to be very attached to it, regardless of it having no use to her as magical aid. Lysidora has other smaller living wood items that can ocasionally be seen in her possession, instead of the staff. Backstory 'Youth' Ever since she was a child, Lysidora was never one to adhere to societal expectations and restrictions. Instead, she was always curious about the unknown. She was not too fond of spending time in Silvermoon, often venturing into the woods to the south instead. The feeling of freedom and peace while away from the city was unparalleled. To facilitate that, she has always preferred to dress in a way that wouldn't block her senses, usually a flowy robe made of light fabric, no gloves and no shoes, as she loved to feel the nature by touch. Born into a family of farstriders, Lysidora was urged to follow the same path, but she had no real interest - or talent - in archery or physical combat: her strength was below average, her combat skills inexistent. Her aspirations lied elsewhere, in the magical arts. She wanted to study Nature magic, but the only widely practiced school of magic was Arcane, so she reluctantly went for that instead, achieving average results as an apprentice. She had noticed that certain types of magic were constantly shunned, such as the void, fel, and necromancy. This did nothing to deter her vast curiosity in other less-practiced schools of magic in High Elven society. Arcane was praised and exalted above all other magical practices, but by reading certain history books, she learned that it had been used to catastrophic results in the past, which further added to her view that it's not that certain schools of magic are inherently evil, it's just that its practitioners are using it for evil, and that can be done with anything, even Arcane, or the Light. Every time she tried to present that line of thought, she'd be reprimanded by the magisters. She learned to keep that idea to herself, secretly wanting to prove them all wrong. 'Arcanist Lysidora ' Still spending the majority of her free time in the woods, her urge to study Nature magic only grew, but there was no realistic way to do that. Her people being banished from Kaldorei society and not knowing much about it themselves, it was a dream that might never come true. Unrest was rising in the elven kingdom, as news of the fall of Lordaeron to Arthas, now leading an army of undead, reached them. The Farstriders started to mobilize their forces, which included Lysidora's parents. The situation grew dire, Sylvanas and most farstriders fell, and Grand Magister Belo'vir was now leading the defense. Lysidora foolishly headed to join them. Upon arrival, she was greeted by the sight of slaughter. Betrayed from within, Silvermoon's fall was a matter of time. Terrified, Lysidora decided to flee. Instead of retreating to the North, she went West, as far as she could, hoping that the Scourge forces would take no interest in that direction. Her own survival was all that she had in mind. Suddenly, she felt magically weaker, but couldn't give much thought to it, being in a horrible emotional state. In truth, the Sunwell was Arthas' goal, and he was successful in reaching it. She remained into hiding for quite some time, not knowing what fate had befallen her people. She assumed everyone was killed, her parents included. When she finally mustered the courage to go back, her assumption wasn't too far off the mark. Most were dead and her parents nowhere to be found, as a great deal of elves were raised into undeath and added to the Scourge ranks. On top of that, Silvermoon was greatly damaged, and the forest that she loved so much was almost completely defiled. On that day, Lysidora decided to learn whatever crafts she could, acquiring immense power through any means, so that she could destroy any threats to her or whoever she comes to hold dear. 'Carving her own path' The alliance Kael'thas formed with Illidan enabled her to study and practice fel magic. To her surprise, unlike her results with the Arcane, her affinity with the fel was astonishing. Through a great deal of practice, tapping into different artifacts and procuring any source of occult knowledge she learned about, she became very proficient, preferring to use it in its raw, destructive form. She began to consider herself the living proof that her early beliefs were correct; she was the practitioner of a shunned craft, yet she was not evil. Lysidora took part in the vanquishing of many threats, but a particular brand of foes really piqued her interest. They called themselves the Twilight's Hammer, and they were mad cultists of the old gods. Mad, but powerful. She had never given much thought to the Void, until that very moment. If she could wield fel energy and still be fighting for good, could she possibly do the same with the void? A new hypothesis took hold of her mind. She was now hellbent on the idea of combining the destructive potential of both void and fel and using them for good, proving once and for all that shunning entire schools of magic is foolish. Since she had never met sane practictioners of void magic, she resisted the urge to jump into it recklessly; that would be insane. She read as many old tomes as she could find on the subject, but didn't dare to put anything in practice. Like she did with the fel, she sought tutelage from proficient practitioners. After a long research, she learned of Magister Umbric, and tried her best to find him and his understudies, hoping to join them. Find him she did, and he eventually agreed to teach her. Now she could start to practice with appropriate guidance. After some time under Umbric's tutelage, they end up finding the place/dimension known as Telogrus. After a bit of exploring, Alleria shows up. There was a brief exchange between her and Umbric, who tried to activate an ancient artifact with the aid of his understudies, Lysidora included. 'A forced rebirth' From this point in time, Lysidora recalls drifting into a dreamlike state. She felt an unusual power merging with her very being; she did not fight it. A cacophony of whispers filled her mind, vast knowledge of possible events yet to come, Ny'alotha, the Black Forest, she could not keep track of it all, she could feel her lucidity being lost... and then she awoke. Confused, the whispers stayed in her mind. When she talked, her voice was different. She gazed upon her hands, her previously pale complexion gave way to a deep blue hue. Thus began the process of adapting to her new self and suppressing the whispers. And so, the girl who was fascinated with the unknown, the girl who loved forests and nature, became a practitioner of void and fel. Still, she holds the belief that she can use this power for good, to protect her allies. Now, the dream of learning Nature magic is, truly, going to remain a dream, but her old interests remain; she is still happier in the seclusion of the forests, feeling the ground beneath her feet. As a Ren'dorei, she now serves the Alliance, which allows her to approach Kaldorei society. Even though she might never be able to learn their craft, she's content to just admire it, whilst using her own powers to aid her new allies. Tropes * Bad Powers, Good People * Dark is not evil * Nature Lover * Does not like shoes * Earthy Barefoot Character * Lady of Black Magic * Conveniently an orphan Category:Void Elf Category:Warlocks Category:Fel Magic Category:Shadowcasters Category:Grand Alliance